Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150108173612/@comment-25162335-20150110141619
I wake up the next morning to find Kas is already awake. "Scott came by and said he'll be waiting us in half an hour at a café two blocks from here." She says to me. We didn't let him stay in our room last night, of course. You don't let the person who sneaked into your room stay with you but there was no bed for him sleep anyway. I heard him sneak into an empty room on our floor. "Good morning to you too." She doesn't answer. I sigh. "OK. What did I do now?" "It's nothing" "Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower." Perfect! She is pissed and I don't even know why. We are 15 minutes late for our meeting with Scott and he points it out for us. "We are girls! What did you expected." I look at Kas but she doesn't even blink. So no mood for bad jokes today. "Anyway, I still think I need to talk to my aunt. My parents will be worried sick when she tells them I didn't show up at King's Cross." "Oh we are not discussing this again!" Kas snaps. "I'm going with him" she points at Scott and then at me, " and you can go wherever you like and get killed or captured!" I stare at her. "That's why you are mad at me? Because I want to go to my aunt and talk to my parents?" I can't believe this girl! She got me into this! Now I'm starting to get mad. "Ladies! Let's not fight! We are attracting too much attention. Remember what I said about not talking to other in public? We are already breaking that rule so let's keep it down at least!" Scott tries to reason. We ignore him but when Kas talks again she is quieter. "I'm mad at you because you can't understand the danger we are in! You want to go back to mummy and daddy? Go ahead! But remember they can't help you! You are safer if you stay with us!" Scott nods. "She is right. I can't stay with you if you want to go back and I can't get back to get you. You will be on your own." I'm speechless. "If you had the chance to talk to your parents again wouldn't you want to take it?" "For all you know the cops might be watching them. If you contact them you will put them in danger. Don't be stupid! Come with us!" Kas says. She seems kind of desperate. I realise that she is actually worried about me and my anger fades. She has a weird way of showing her concern for others though. I lean back on my seat defeated. "Ok." Kas looks shocked. "Really?" "Yeah, isn't that what you wanted? Don't look so shocked." I tease her. She tries to regain herself. "Well, it wasn't what I wanted, it's the reasonable thing to do! I couldn't care less what would happen to you if you decided to go by yourself." She says stubbornly. I smile. I wonder if she knows I can tell that she is lying. "Whatever. I'm starving! Let's eat." After we eat Scott gets up to pay the bill. "Can you hear anything Spider?" "Nothing out of the ordinary." she nods. "That's good. They lost us." I probably shouldn't ask but I need to know. "Hey, if I decided I wanted to go to my aunt's would you come with me?" She looks at me distressed. "I'm coming with you we talked about this" I reassure her, "I'm just asking, would you?" "Of course not! I already told you I was going with him!" I laugh, I can't help it. She is lying again. Scott comes back and takes us to a car. I wonder if it's his or if he stole it but I don't ask anything. "Now that we told you we are coming with you how about you tell us where we are going?" Kas asks him. "You'll see soon enough. It's not very far." She looks at me. I don't know why but I trust him so I shrug at her. It takes about an hour to get there but when we do I'm not sure exactly where the hideout is. We are in the middle of nowhere. There is some sort of building in the distance and a gate about two kilometers away. Kas jump up. "No way!" Scott smiles. "What's the best way hiding if not in plain sight?" "Technically we are not in plain sight." Kas replies. "But we are pretty close to Sydney!" "What's going on. What is this place?" I try and fail to see the sign above the gate we are heading at because the sun is blinding me. "This is the African Lion Safari." Scott says proudly. Am I suppose to understand? How are we going to hide here? I turn to Kas for help. "It's a zoo," she explains, "or at least it used to be. It closed years ago. How did you know about this place?" "The dad of a friend used to work here. He talked to me about it so when all hell broke loose I took two friends of mine that were mutants like me and we made this place our base." "Are you sure they won't find us here?" I ask "They have a lot of mutant groups causing many problems in Sydney. They are not even looking for us." Kas and I look at each other. This should be fun.